Feelings of the Fireworks
by rions
Summary: It's 29th February and we know what day it is. TxF, OxE, MxR um... IxK? ;


Disclaimer: This poor fangirl will never own them. Ever. 

Warning: Shounen-ai… and OOC… I guess

A/N: It's a Fuji b'day fic. I really can't prevent myself from writing one! ^^; Please R&R!!

_// Italic //_ means thought.

* * *

**Feelings of the Fireworks**

Fuji Syusuke was lying on his bed, staring at his cell phone. His room was dark, as it was already late, and he actually didn't turn the light on. Noticeably, he was waiting for someone to call. He let out a deep sigh and muttered a "Was it even possible?" under his breath. 

It was when he almost fell asleep that the phone rang. And he picked it up without even seeing who it was. 

"Hn, how was it, Tezuka…?" he asked casually, although his heart was so curious that he had to hold his breath deep to stop it from getting faster and faster. 

"…Fuji…" The captain replied after a long silence, "I'm sorry, I can't… I didn't get the ticket…" 

DANG. 

It was just the expected answer, since there were only two choices from the beginning. And the first choice, which was 'See you tomorrow at the party' seemed more impossible than the second one. Being a Fuji, he had been convincing himself about it. But still, hearing the statement came out of Tezuka, a great disappointment covered his heart. 

Nevertheless, a smile was soon placed on his face again. It's a habit, he thought. "Sou ka…" he said, almost normally that if it hadn't for been Tezuka, one won't be able to trace the agony in his voice, "Well then, see you…" 

And he hung up. 

*** 

"…" 

"Fuji…" 

"FUJI~!!" Eiji's voice kicked him back to reality. He was again caught dazing off to what happened last night. 

"E-Eiji?" He stuttered. "Wh-What is it?" 

"Geez, I've been calling you for almost five minutes now!" Eiji sighed and shook his head, "What are you thinking about? You're not really yourself today." 

"I was just…" 

"Mou, Fuji!" The redhead patted Fuji's shoulder, "Cheer up! Today is your birthday, isn't it? 29 February only came once in 4 years! 4 years!! If I were you, I wouldn't pick this day to be my gloomiest one!" 

Hearing his best friend's lecture, he did nothing but to smile. It was the best way to stop Eiji. "I'm fine. Don't worry." 

"You're not" Eiji replied. "This is your birthday party and everyone is having fun but you're not!" 

"Really, Eiji. I'm fine." Fuji said, still smiling. His eyes gazed at the living room. Perhaps Eiji was right, he didn't enjoy his own birthday party. 

They were celebrating at his villa near the beach. Two hours ago, the living room was so full that it's even hard to walk. But now that his family and relatives had gone home, we could see a scene where Momoshiro dragged Echizen off with him, Ooishi watching TV alone, plus some of his cousins. Inui and Kaidoh were previously here too, but now they're gone. Kaidoh said that he wanted to get some fresh air and went to the rooftop, and Inui followed him, reasoned that he wanted to take some data. But who knows what happened there. (^^;;) 

The only regulars that's not here was Taka-san. He had to help his father at the shop, so he went home earlier. Well, there's still someone missing, though. 

Tezuka. 

"Syusuke!" Yumiko's voice broke his thought, and the blue-eyed one must admit that he felt relieved because of that. Otherwise, the previous conversation between him and Eiji will start all over again. 

"I'm coming!" The prodigy waved to his sister and excused himself from Eiji. "I'm going first." 

"But-" 

"You should go and see Ooishi," He said, playfully, "He's waiting for you." 

The acrobatic player blushed madly, "Fu~ji!!!" 

Fuji left with a naughty smirk on his face. 

-

"What is it, nee-san?" 

"I'm going home now." Yumiko smiled, "Yuuta will come with me." 

Fuji lifted his eyebrow, "I thought you're going to stay?" 

"I don't think it's a good idea." The nee-san winked, "We'll just be disturbing you guys." 

"Oh, I see…" Fuji smiled. 

"Ja, I'm going." She patted his head and called her other brother, "Yuuta!" 

The fore mentioned boy came with the car key, "Ja, see you later, aniki." He grinned, "Take your time!" 

"Ja…" Fuji replied, "Be careful." 

_//'Take your time'?// _

_ //Tezuka hadn't even called me to say happy birthday!_ // 

When he got back to the room, everyone was gone but Ooishi and Eiji. 

- 

"Ooishi~~!" Eiji whined, "Let's go to the mini bar!!! Please~?" He showed his irresistible puppy eyes, "Pretty please~~?" 

Ooishi sighed, not wanting to turn back because he knew that he couldn't refuse those eyes. "Eiji… look, you're not old enough…" 

"But Momo and Ochibi went there too!! They're even younger than me, you know?" 

"Well then, we better not interfere with their own matter…" Ooishi replied patiently. 

"Ooishi~" 

"Eiji, am I not good enough to accompany you here?" The vice-captain asked gently, now his eyes were locked at Eiji's. 

Eiji blushed, "Th-That's not what I mean…" 

Ooishi chuckled. Eiji always looked so cute whenever he blushed. "Just kidding." 

"Meany." A cushion flew to Ooishi's face. 

"Eiji!!" the black-haired pretended to be angry and threw the cushion back. But Eiji, being Eiji, could easily dodge it. 

"You missed!!" He grinned widely and made a V-sign, "Zannen, munnen, mata rai-" 

Before he could finish his words, another cushion flew to his face. "Gotcha!!" 

"Oo~I~Shi~~!!!!" Eiji countered by throwing more and more cushions, while the fukubuchou tried hard to dodge it. 

"Ouch, Eiji! Watch where you threw!!" 

- 

Fuji smiled bitterly at the sight of the Golden Pair, "They're always like that…" 

// _I envy them…//_

He decided to go and get a walk along the beach. 

- 

Meanwhile, at one of the mini-bar's corner; Momo, who was half drunk, was teasing the kouhai right beside him. 

"Momo-senpai, you're drunk." Ryoma said, irritated. 

"Huh, am I?" The sophomore pointed at himself with a questioning look on his face. 

The freshmen merely sighed. 

"Oh? That's why I saw two of you." 

A vein popped out on Ryoma's forehead. 

"Ne, don't move so much, Echizen… Let me see your face…" Momo put his palms on Ryoma's cheek in front of him, so he could stare at the bronze eyes fondly. 

"Mo…Momo-senpai!?" Ryoma startled, his face reddened intensely. 

"Hm? Are you blushing?" Momo asked softly, his hand moved slowly to embrace his junior's neck. 

"Momo-senpai, you're drunk!" The usually cool boy got panic, confused of the strange feeling that was creeping onto his stomach. He never felt it before but he knew that it's driving him crazy. 

"You're cute…" Momo whispered softly on his reddish ear, "Do you know that I've always wanted to be this close to you…?" 

"Eh…?" Ryoma stammered. He never thought _Momo_ could have _this_ feeling towards him. Momo, whom he knew always teasing the girls. And that, somehow, annoyed him so much. 

But then, drunken people do not lie, do they? 

The sophomore decreased the distance between their faces before kissing him softly on the lips. 

"Momo…senpai…" The bronze eyes widened. 

"I love you, Echizen…" he said, before giving him another kiss. This time, the younger boy slowly closed his eyes and replied it. 

They then parted only to stare at each other, before kissing again, and again. 

"Me too…" 

- 

Fuji stared at the beach, which was totally dark, for no lighting is around. The only glow could be seen is from his villa, which was hundred meters away. 

_//Everyone is having a great time… _// 

_//But me…// _

He clenched his fist, feeling very disappointed. It should be a nice birthday he's having, if only Tezuka were here. 

_//Yeah, If only…//_

"TEZUKAAAAA!!!!" The so called tensai finally shouted his loudest, decanting the feelings he was unable to fill anymore out, "Come back, will you!!!!!!" 

And panted heavily, with tears were already in the corner of his eyes. He could only expected to get the echoes as the answer for no one else is around. Or at least that's what he thought until he heard someone calling him, 

"Miss me…?" 

He was stunned, recognizing the awfully familiar voice. Turning around, Tezuka was there, staring at him gently with a thin smile curved on his lips. 

The blue orbs widened, and at the same time, a loud explosion was heard as a beautiful fireworks started. 

It says: 'Happy birthday, Fuji.' 

And 

'Tadaima' 

- 

Fuji fell speechless. The only words he could mutter then was, "Beautiful...". The tears he's holding finally trickled down his cheek. But this time, it was the tears of joy. He smiled softly as the vivid spark showered on them before slowly faded into darkness of night again. 

Still, after that, more and more fireworks started. 

Tezuka came nearer and put his leather jacket around his love's lithe body. "It's cold…" He whispered and circled his arms around Fuji's waist. 

Fuji laid his head on Tezuka's chest as the reply, eyes still staring at the fireworks. He really, really didn't want to miss the special event Tezuka made just for him. 

The captain kissed Fuji's hair and smiled as he traced the scent he missed so much: Fuji. And everything about him. "Sorry for being late…" He muffled through the brown locks, hands played idly to unzip the tensai's trousers. 

Just then, Fuji turned back and let Tezuka meet another thing he missed, the azure orbs. "You're in such hurry, Tezuka…" He teased naughtily, or in Tezuka's words, provokingly, still with his usual smile on his face. 

"I-" 

Fuji cut Tezuka's words by placing his lips on Tezuka's and slipped his tongue through his mouth. 

The brown eyes widened, but only to be closed again. The kiss they shared was a _kiss_ that freed the feelings they've been hiding for half a year of not meeting. Fuji tightened his grip on Tezuka's shirt, while the stoic guy's hand had already slipped under the latter's sweater to caress the delicate skin he longed to feel. The next second, we could already find Tezuka's jacket laid on the sand.

The kiss lasted for some time until they broke apart in the loss of air. Still breathless, Fuji pushed Tezuka and both fell on the sand. He stared at the captain's face, hands holding the well-built shoulder.

"Okaeri…" he said softly in the breeze of the cold night, before soon driven again by his passion. 

-o w a r i- 

Side Story 

-on the rooftop- 

Kaidoh: "What's that binocular for, senpai?" 

Inui: "Research." 

Kaidoh: "Research?" *innocent mode* 

Inui: *evil smirk* "Wanna see?" 

Kaidoh: *take a look at the binocular* 

Kaidoh: "…" *rubbed his eyes* 

Kaidoh: *saw some 'naughty scene' * 

"Wh-Wh-Whaaaaaa!!!!!!!!?????" *jumped back freakily* 

Inui: *heavy sigh* "I _knew _you're not ready for it…" 

-owari- 

whity: Nyaa, Fuji!!!! Tanjoubi Omedetto!!! It's a rare chance to congratulate him since it come only once in 4 years!!   
  
*huggles*

*run and hide before being killed by someone* 

I know it's kinda lame... Sorry about that... - 

And don't forget to review!!!! ^0^


End file.
